1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to remote control systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for remotely controlling a television.
2. Description of Related Art
Television (TV) sets that are controlled by a remote control are well known in the art. For example, a user can control a TV set to switch from one channel to another channel by pressing buttons of the remote control. A typical remote control includes a frame to support a plurality of mechanical function buttons that execute predetermined functions. The more functions the remote control has, the more buttons are disposed on the remote control. Therefore, the frame should be designed as large as possible to hold the function buttons. However, it is inconvenient for the user to operate remote controls with ever increasing function buttons to operate the TV set.